ABC of the Paraphilias
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Distintintas generaciones, distintos lugares y distintas parejas pero algo en común, algo excitante, morboso pero a la vez algo asqueroso en común: las preferencias sexuales atípicas. Y es que Hogwarts no es sólo un colegio de magia, también es un criadero de adolescentes hormonados y sexualmente muy activos.
1. F de Fratrilagnia

**Título:** The ABC of the Paraphilias

 **Rated:** M-MA

 **Pareja:** James/Albus (Potterincest)

 **Parafilia:** Fratrilagnia (Atracción por las relaciones sexuales incestuosas)

 **DISCLAIMER PARA TODOS LOS CAPS:** _Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso pertenecen únicamente a Rowling._

155w

 **N. de A.:** hace mucho mucho tiempo que llevo queriendo escribir un fic así, de este estilo. En el que puedan aparecer todas las parejas, todos los lugares y todas las generaciones y que el fic tenga una sola cosa en común: el lemon. O, en este caso, las parafilias. Me gustaría dejar eso claro desde ya porque igual no todas contienen lemon como tal. No es un long-fic, es un conjunto de drabbles. Que ya haya usado una pareja o una parafilia no implica que no vaya a volver a usarla en futuros capítulos pero tampoco que vaya a aparecer en todos.

 **Avisos:** incesto, slash y lemon.

* * *

 **1\. F de Fratrilagnia**

* * *

James introdujo dos dedos en la boca de Albus, impidiendo de esta forma que pudiese gemir y que fuesen descubiertos.

James y Albus habían vuelto de Hogwarts por las vacaciones de Navidad, en su séptimo y séxto año respectivamente. En Hogwarts habían practicado el sexo en repetidas ocasiones pero en ninguna habían sentido tanto morbo como el sentido en su casa. En el cuarto de Albus, en el que nunca cerraban siquiera la puerta con pestillo, disfrutaban del más puro y excitante sexo incestuoso.

James sintió sobre sus dedos un fuerte mordisco por parte de Albus. James, en lugar de frenarse, comenzó a moverse con más dureza, haciendo que cada vez le constase más a Albus contener sus ganas de gritar de placer.

James bajó la mano libre a la palpitante erección de su hermano y comenzó a bombear hasta conseguir fuerte y pegajoso orgasmo, acompasado con uno propio en la estrecha cavidad de Albus.

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **Si no te ha gustado también déjalo con una crítica constructiva**

 **Si te ha encantado deja un FAV. Siempre anima**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda usad el MP. Queda muy feo un comentario que es sólo una pregunta**

 **Si queréis más parejas raras (crossovers), muy raras (incesto y parejas muy crack) o la rehostia de raras (más Sauce/Ron y tal) hacédmelo saber por los comentarios.**

 **No olvides dejar en los comentarios qué parafilia o pareja quieres que aparezca en el próximo cap.**

 **¡Este fic no va a tener frase ingeniosa y absurda para finalizar!**


	2. A de Alorgasmia

**Título:** The ABC of the Paraphilias

 **Rated:** M-MA

 **Pareja:** Rodolphus/Bellatrix con pensamientos Voldemort/Bellatrix

 **Parafilia:** alorgasmia (excitación proveniente de fantasear durante el acto sexual con otra persona que no sea la pareja)

155w

 **N. de A.:** _¿Por qué Bellatrix Lestrange?_ Gracias por la pregunta, voz de mi cabeza. Yo creo que el que tú hagas en un acto puntual no implica una parafilia, no implica un patrón de preferencia sexual. En este caso en concreto, yo creo que en un momento u otro todos hemos fantaseado con otras personas mientras lo hacíamos pero eso no nos convierte en alorgásmicos. En cambio, Bella estaba enamorada de Voldemort y tuvo que casarse con Rodolphus, lo que hizo que comenzase a fantasear con él hasta el punto de convertirse en algo necesario para excitarse y/o conseguir un orgasmo.

Me gustaría avisar una cosa: que se llame "ABC de las parafilias" no implica que sea en orden alfabético ni que no vaya a poner una misma letra dos veces seguidas. Igual, cuando haya escrito sobre todas las letras las ordene pero en un primer momento no voy a hacerlo.

 **Avisos:** lemon y palabras ligeramente obscenas.

* * *

 **2.** **A of Alorgasmia**

* * *

Rodolphus apretó las caderas de Bellatrix con fuerza mientras continuaba el ya conocido movimiento de caderas. Rodolphus estaba intentando hacer todo lo posible, todo lo que estuviese en su mano para conseguir dar el máximo placer a su esposa.

Lo que Rodolphus no sabía era que Bellatrix no necesitaba movimientos rápidos y profundos, no necesitaba que le frotase con impetu el clítoris ni siquiera que pasase un tiempo entre sus piernas, lamiendo y lubricándola. Bellatrix no necesitaba nada de eso.

Lo único que Bella necesitaba para obtener el tan deseado placer y que eso dejase de ser únicamente para engendrar era cerrar los ojos. Al cerrar los ojos, Bellatrix podía fantasear, imaginar que no está con Rodolphus sino con Voldemort, su tan amado amo.

Bellatrix cerraba los ojos, imaginando que era Voldemort el que estaba con ella en la cama, el que se esforzaba con ahinco en darle placer. Esos pensamientos siempre le provocaban orgasmos.

* * *

 **¡Te dice ven, ven, ven; hace bam, bam, bam; luego bum** **, bum, bum; y estalla el corazón!**


	3. P de Plushofilia

**Título:** The ABC of the Paraphilias

 **Rated:** M-MA

 **Pareja:** James Sirius/Peluche de lobo

 **Parafilia:** plushofilia (Es la excitación por los animales de peluche. Las personas que tienen este fetiche se masturban con peluches)

155w

 **N. de A.:** Hay una explicación para que sea James Sirius y no otro cualquiera. Yo, como pudisteis ver en el pasado cap, intento que pese a todo sean fic lo más IC posible; como una forma de decir _es el personaje de Rowling pero sin ser tan infantiles e irreales._ La explicación de lo de James es la siguiente: yo, en mi head-canon Harry le regala a Teddy un lobo de peluche cuando tiene 2 años (más adelante le explica que es un lobo porque su padre era licántropo); Teddy crece y cuando James tiene 6 años y Teddy ya tiene 12 y va a Hogwarts, le encarga a James que le cuide el lobo. ¡Y por eso el fic es IC!

 **Avisos:** ligero lemon y sexo con peluches.

* * *

 **3.** **P of Plushofilia**

* * *

James tenía un peluche, un lobo de medio metro de largo. Se lo había regalado su medio hermano Teddy cuando James cumplió seis años. James siempre guardó y quiso con mucho recelo a ese lobo.

Cuando James tenía quince años, mientras estaba abrazado al lobo, tuvo una erección. Se sintió excitado, apretando contra sí al lobo mientras pensaba en Teddy y él teniendo sexo hasta que culminó en un orgasmo.

James siempre pensó que el causante fue Teddy y que el peluche solo estaba. Hay quien se restriega contra la almohada y él lo hizo contra un peluche. Nada más lejos de la realidad; un día se dio cuenta de que Teddy sólo fue un pensamiento. Un día en el que simplemente se masturbó con el lobo.

Ese día se dio cuenta de que masturbarse contra las patas del animal, restregando su miembro por el peluche era lo que provocaba su sonrojo, excitación y orgasmo.

* * *

 **¡Loca, por un beso tuyo...** **loca, por chocarme con tus labios...** **loca, por besarlos y acariciarlos** **por bailarte desnuda** **al son de los siete amores** **y que sepas de una vez,** **que pa' gustos, los colores** **!**


	4. C de Clastomanía

**Título:** The ABC of the Paraphilias

 **Rated:** T

 **Pareja:** Lily Luna Potter/Rose Weasley

 **Parafilia:** Clastomanía (el foco de placer del que la sufre no se encuentra en la propia relación sexual o cópula sino en una tendencia obsesiva por destrozar o romper la ropa que lleve puesta la pareja sexual en cuestión.)

155w

 **N. de A.:** Antes de comenzar, dos cosas: la primera es que podéis decir por MP o por RW qué pareja o parafilia queréis que salga en futuros capítulos; la segunda es algo que debí haber dicho en el primer cap y creo que no lo dije, si no te gusta esta temática, si no te gusta la pareja o los desórdenes sexuales no importa, nadie te obliga a leer el fic, puedes marcharte sin problemas. Una vez dicho eso, disfrutad del fic con una de mis pocas OTP femslash (Lilu/Rose).

 **Avisos:** ligero lime, femslash e incesto.

* * *

 **4.** **C de Clastomanía**

* * *

En los apenas cuatro meses que llevaban de clases, Rose había efectuado más hechizos reparadores de ropa de los que McGonagall había usado en todos sus años como profesora.

Lily realmente se intentaba controlar, intentaba decirse a sí misma que habían otras formas de desnudar a su pareja, además de destrozar su ropa. Se lo decía a sí misma pero eso no implicaba que pudiese dejar de hacerlo.

Lily lo sabía desde hacía mucho, incluso la propia Rose se dio cuenta: la única forma de encenderse, de poder calentarse y comenzar con el sensual y antiquísimo baile del sexo era que destrozase la ropa de su pareja.

Lily disfrutaba despezadando su capa, cortando la chaqueta por la mitad y estirando con fuerza para romperla del todo, dar tirones a su camisa hasta que no quedase ni un solo botón y cortar el sujetador antes de hundir su rostro en los jugosos pechos de su novia.

* * *

 **¡Si has leído este fic y no has dejado un Review en condiciones ojalá que se aparezca ante ti S** **hub-Niggurath y te folle con todos sus tentáculos a la vez hasta que te deje embarazada o embarazado de cientos de sus oscuros retoños!**

 **PS: I love you.**


	5. T de Triolismo

**Título:** The ABC of the Paraphilias

 **Rated:** M-MA

 **Pareja:** Romione (Ron/Hermione) con Harmony (Harry/Hermione)

 **Parafilia:** Triolismo (el placer proviene de ver a sus parejas tener relaciones sexuales con otras personas)

155w

 **N. de A.:** veréis, yo sé que hay gente que odia el Harmony y gente que odia el Romione entonces me he dicho _¿Hay alguna forma de hacer que el fic no le guste a nadie y que todos me critiquen? ¡Ya está, uno las dos parejas en un mismo fic! ¡Muajajajaja!_

 **Avisos:** Masturbación masculina, Pareja Off-Canon y lemon.

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

 **5.** **T de Triolismo**

* * *

Ron llevó su mano derecha hacia su entrepierna; agarró con fuerza su erección palpitante y comenzó a bombearla mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior para no proferir ningún gemido, al menos no aún.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro cuando vio el miembro de Harry penetrando con fuerza a Hermione, su esposa, y no pudo evitar que el primero de una larga lista de gemidos escapasen del fondo de su garganta

Un gruñido escapó al ver cómo Harry aumentaba el ritmo, azotando de vez en cuando a Hermione en el trasero. La mano de Ron subía y bajaba de forma acompasada con las caderas de Harry, frotando con el pulgar de vez en cuando su glande.

El glande de Ron se volvía cada vez más rojo a causa de la presión que estaba sufriendo su miembro por la excitación. Al ver a Harry correrse, Ron no pudo sino correrse en su propia mano.

* * *

 **—¿Y qué te parece ese chico?**

 **—Es un jugador muy prometedor.**

 **—¿Es bueno?**

 **—No, pero hace cinco años que me está prometiendo jugar mejor.**


	6. S de Somnofilia

**Título:** The ABC of the Paraphilias

 **Rated:** M-MA

 **Pareja:** James Sirius/Lorcan

 **Parafilia:** Somnofilia ( la excitación sexual y/o el orgasmo son obtenidos al interactuar sexualmente con un individuo en estado de sueño)

155w

 **N. de A.:** ¿No echábais de menos al bueno de James Sirius? Tenéis que comprender una cosa, mi obsesión con él es real. Nunca lo suelo poner en los avisos porque me parece un poco estúpido pero, obviamente el fic contiene la parafilia del título. En este caso Somnofilia. Otra cosa: a partir de ahora voy a tener un horario. Voy a subir un cap cada dos días a las 00:00 (GTM+1). Veremos el tiempo que me dura.

 **Avisos:** slash y lemon.

* * *

 **6**. **S de Somnofilia**

* * *

James acarició el cuerpo del miembro de Lorcan, ahora en semi erección, con la nariz mientras sonreía. El rubio seguía en un profundo sueño, dormido, ageno a lo que James tenía pensado para despertarle.

James dio una pequeña lamida en el miembro y vio a Lorcan removerse algo incómodo, aunque al parecer seguía profundamente dormido. Su miembro estaba comenzando a crecer en la prisión que era su ropa interior mientras miraba fíjamente el pene.

Tomó el miembro con su mano derecha mientras alzó por un momento la mirada hacia Lorcan. Al comprobar que seguía dormido, procedió a lo que desde hacía meses se había convertido en una rutina: hacer que Lorcan se despierte con un ruidoso y excitante gemido.

James acercó sus labios a su glande e introdujo el miembro todo lo que pudo de una estocada, quedando a apenas un par de milímetros de su púbis. James casi se corre escuchar un gemido gutural.

* * *

 **¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Este capítulo tiene una Nota de Autor normal! ¡Corred, el Apocalipsis!**


	7. H de Hipnofilia

**Título:** The ABC of the Paraphilias

 **Rated:** M

 **Pareja:** Ron/Dormido!Harry

 **Parafilia:** Hipnofilia (El placer que suscita la contemplación de una persona dormida)

155w

 **N. de A.:** Ron sólo sabe masturbarse. ¡Y ya está! Disfruta del fic.

 **Avisos:** slash y masturbación masculina.

* * *

 **7\. H de Hipnofilia**

* * *

Ron mordióse con fuerza el labio inferior, hasta sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor acompañada de un sabor metálico en la boca. Muchos pensarían que era exagerado morderse tan fuerte hasta hacerse sangre pero realmente era necesario, al menos si no quería ser descubierto.

Su mano subía y bajaba a un ritmo pausado y lento. La habitación estaba casi en total silencio, a excepción del que hacía su miembro a cuasa del preseminal que se acumulaba en su glande. Ron tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener un gemido al ver a Harry revolverse entre sus sábanas, gimoteando en sueños.

Miró de nuevo a ambos lados antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás, golpeando de manera involuntaria su cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama mientras su miembro comenzaba a palpitar y a expulsar un blanquecino y pegajoso líquido por la punta. Con un hechizo limpiador y la imagen de Harry durmiendo, finalmente pudo dormir.

* * *

 **¿Os habéis fijado que las iniciales de los tres primeros capítulos forman la palabra _Fap_? ¿Casualidad? ¡No lo creo!**


	8. T de Tesauromanía

**Título:** The ABC of the Paraphilias

 **Rated:** K+

 **Pareja:** Ron/Dormido!Harry

 **Parafilia:** Tesauromanía (Recolectar objetos pertenecientes a la persona amada)

155w

 **N. de A.:** ¡Parejas canon! Sí, porque las parejas canon también son pervertidas y pueden padecer parafilias. De ejemplo, un botón. Aquí tenemos a Ginny, en algún punto desde que se enamoró de Harry hasta que se la comiDIGO... se besaron en las Sala de los Menesteres. Aquí, Ginny está obsesionada con Harry hasta el punto de robar objetos suyos y ponerlos en un altar. En este caso: las gafas de Harry.

Yo siempre me he preguntado una cosa (si os da igual id al fic que está abajo). ¿Por qué si estás escribiendo algo en _cursiva_ y tienes que poner algún título o algo eso lo tienes que poner en normal (Ejemplo: _Querido amigo, ayer leí_ Me cago en tu puta madre _la ópera prima de Oscar Wilde)_ Que yo sepa si estás escribiendo algo en mayúsculas no pones la primera letra de los nombres propios en minúscula. ¡TE ODIO, gONZALO! Pues no.

 **Avisos:** Senpai, noticed me!

* * *

 **8\. T de Tesauromanía**

* * *

Ginny tomó las desgastadas y rotas gafas de Harry entre sus manos; las sontenía como si fuesen aún más frágil de lo que relamente eran. Las miró por un momento a apenas un par de centímetros de su rostro. No pudo evitar imaginarse, fantasear con que Harry las tenía puestas exactamente a la misma distancia a la que estaban y quería besarle.

Acarició con sumo cuidado las gafas, deleitándose con el tacto de las patillas y con las pequeñas roturas que había en los cristales. Ginny tenía extremo cuidado para que no se cayesen al suelo porque de hacerlo, tendría que repararlas con un hechizo y arregar también todos los golpes que había recibido cuando aún pertenecían a Harry.

Una gafas arregladas no tenían valor, una gafas arregladas eran como unas gafas recien compradas y no parecerían de Harry. Ginny realemente necesitaba que estuviesen rotas, se las había robado rotas y rotas iban a estar.

* * *

 **¡No tomes drogas! Somos muchos y hay poca.**


	9. B de Blastolagnia

**Título:** The ABC of the Paraphilias

 **Rated:** T

 **Pareja:** Snape/Hermione

 **Parafilia:** blastolagnia (exitación por mujeres jóvenes)

155w

 **N. de A.:** por si alguien se lo pregunta esto sucede durante el sexto año de Harry, en el sexto libro. Hermione tiene 16 años y Snape... no lo sé, cuarenta o así.

 **Avisos:** Pareja Off-Canon

* * *

 **9\. B de Blastolagnia**

* * *

Snape tomó la larga y castaña cabellera que caía de forma ondulada desde el cuero cabelludo de Hermione. Atrajo a la chica hacia sí para poder besarle, para poder beber de ese manantial que eran sus labios, para poder disfrutar de nuevo de su elixir de la eterna juventud personal.

Porque eso era Hermione para él. Severus la amaba con todo su cuerpo y alma; cada poro de su piel gritaba e imploraba un poco de contacto con Granger. Pero Snape no podía negar que cada vez que le besaba, cada vez que acariciaba sus labios y su lengua con los propios se sentía rejuvenecido.

Cada vez que Hermione se acercaba a él y le besaba sentía que volvía a tener 16 años solo que esta vez no tenía una mala vida, sino que podía disfrutar y vivir en paz. Porque puede que hiciese mucho que perdió a Evans, pero Hermione nunca jamás le abandonaría.

* * *

 **¡LA DROGAINA! ¡LA DROGAINA! ¡EL CUERVO SE HA LLEVADO MI DROGAINA!**


	10. H de Hematofilia

**Título:** The ABC of the Paraphilias

 **Rated:** M

 **Pareja:** James S/Louis

 **Parafilia:** hematofilia (Excitación por ver, tocar o beber la sangre)

155w

 **N. de A.:** tengo varias cosas que decir, así que vayamos por partes (~Jack the Ripper):

Primero: no suelo decirlo pero, como una de mis consejeras del Fic sufre de hemofobia (miedo a la sangre) voy a indicarlo desde aquí y no solo en " **Parafilia** "; el fic contiene alusión a la sangre y uno de los personajes sufre de vampirismo (placer al beber sangre) por lo que si es un tema que no te gusta, entiendo perfectamente que no quieras leer el capítulo así que eres libre de simplemente esperar a que vaya el siguiente. Sin problemas, de verdad.

Segundo: no me gusta para nada que en los fics se indique que el fic contiene Slash o Femslash en caso de contenerlo. Me fastidia especialmente porque una persona que escribe de una pareja "normal", es decir heterosexual, no suele ponerlo como tal en los comentarios. Yo sí, porque escribo tan pocos que mis pequeños fans no se lo esperan pero es algo que me molesta. Así que desde ahora digo: esta es la última vez que voy a indicar que es Slash y, por supuesto no voy a decir "si no te gusta esta temática no leas". No, a partir de ahora voy a decir "si no te gusta esta temática coge la escopeta, esa que usas para cazar rinocerontes en África y con la que finges matar a africanos, te la metes en la boca y disparas. Si sobrevives me dejas un RW :)"

Tercero: otra cosa que tampoco suelo decir es que tengo a dos grandes consejeras tras de mí, apoyándome y dándome ideas y dándome consejos para el fic y para intentar mejorarlo. Porque si por mí fuese habría dos fics un día y no publicaría más en un par de semanas, por ejemplo. Así que muchas gracias por todo lo que hacéis, **Mary Alice Friki Bielinski** (5097447) y **Lizzie Taisho-Friki** (5028092) porque esto en gran parte es gracias a vosotras.

Cuarto y último: esta va a ser, sin lugar a dudas, la única parafilia de líquidos corporales que va a salir en todo el fic. Puede que, como mucho mucho, salga alguna vez la del sudor pero cosas como Croptofilia (excrementos), emetofilia (vómito), urofilia/urolagnia (orina)... por supuesto tampoco va a haber un capítulo de necrofilia, pedofilia o zoofilia. La necrogilia es la que igual sí que sale pero como variante, no cadaver sino fantasma o mezclada con frotismo y dendrofilia (árboles) con alguien restregándose contra una mesa. También es muy complicado que salga hierofilia (objetos sagrados) repito, a menos que sufra una variación y en lugar de una cruz cristiana le excite la Varita de Sauco.

¡Y ya está!

 **Avisos:** Pareja Off-Canon, sangre, lemon y slash

* * *

 **10\. H de Hematofilia**

* * *

Louis clavó con fuerza sus dientes sobre el hombro de James al sentir la dura embestida. Un gemido se perdió en su hombro antes de separarse y arquear la espalda de placer.

Una vez se hubo acostumbrado, se limpió un par de lágrimas y se volvió a acercar a su hombro. Mordió de nuevo, esta vez intentando hacer una nueva herida que acompañase a las tantas mal cicatrizadas que adornaban el cuello y hombros de James.

Un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer desde la herida al ritmo que se separaba de nuevo para poder gemir con más fuerza y que el mayor se cerciorase de que estaba disfrutando.

Volvió a la herida y tomó parte de la sangre con la lengua, degustando su metálico sabor; sabor que consiguió que una oleada de placer recorriese su cuerpo por entero hasta concentrarse en la punta de su miembro antes de hacerle explotar con un placentero orgasmo.

* * *

 **¡LA DROGAINA! ¡LA DROGAINA! ¡EL CUERVO SE HA LLEVADO MI DROGAINA!**

 **No olvidéis dejar qué parejas y parafilias queréis que aparezcan en futuros capítulos. No tengáis miedo de decir parafilias o parejas ya usadas porque van a repetirse con toda seguridad a menos que digáis una pareja y parafilia que hayan sido usadas juntas. Por ejemplo: no voy a escribir un nuevo fic de Fratrilagnia (incesto) con James S/Albus S aunque igual sí con Cissatrix (Nacissa/Bellatrix) o un fic de James/Albus con Albus llevando zapatos de tacón.**


	11. A de Agrexofilia

**Título:** The ABC of the Paraphilias

 **Rated:** M

 **Pareja:** Scorbus (Albus/Scorpius)

 **Parafilia:** Agrexofilia (excitación producida por el hecho de que la actividad sexual sea oída por otras personas.)

155w

 **N. de A.:** ¿Sabes ese momento en el que digo que voy a sacar un capítulo cada dos días, tardo dos semanas en subir el siguiente y, para el otro, tardo 3 meses? Ese momento en el que ha pasado tanto tiempo que piensa que me he ido a hiatus pero subo dos drabbles y dices "este tío va a subir un drabble cada dos meses y ya se ha olvidado del conjunto de drabbles" ¡pues no! No me he olvidado de nada. Es que soy vago. Pero vamos, no preocuparse que habrán más. ¿Cuándo? Pues... ¡Y ya está!

 **Avisos:** Pareja Can... pareja off-can... pareja, lemon y slash

* * *

 **11\. A de Agrexofilia**

* * *

Los labios de Albus se curvaron en una sonrisa al escuchar un fuerte gemido proveniente de Scorpius. No fue capaz de contenerse mucho más y otro gemido salió de su propia boca.

Se había hundido en el rubio, sintiendo su estechez rodeando su miembro. No podía evitar gemir ante la sensación y moverse, hundirse aún más hondo para sacar más gemidos de los labios del contrario.

A pesar de lo mucho que le encantaba dicha sensación, de lo agusto que estaba dentro de él, eso no era ni por asomo lo que más le gustaba. No había puesto ningún hechizo silenciador sobre la habitación, de hecho Scorpius casi había tenido que obligarle a que cerrase la puerta, de manera que su familia estaban en ese momento escuchando el desfile de gemidos e improperios que salían de la boca de ambos chicos. Ya el día siguiente daría las explicaciones necesarias y pensaría en qué excusa poner.

* * *

 **Si pensáis que este cap ha tardado mucho en salir, deberías ver cuánto falta para el siguientDIGO.**

 **No olvidéis dejar qué parejas y parafilias queréis que aparezcan en futuros capítulos. No tengáis miedo de decir parafilias o parejas ya usadas porque van a repetirse con toda seguridad a menos que digáis una pareja y parafilia que hayan sido usadas juntas. Por ejemplo: no voy a escribir un nuevo fic de Fratrilagnia (incesto) con James S/Albus S aunque igual sí con Cissatrix (Nacissa/Bellatrix) o un fic de James/Albus con Albus llevando zapatos de tacón.**


	12. I de Ipsofilia

**Título:** The ABC of the Paraphilias

 **Rated:** M

 **Pareja:** Lockhart con él mismo

 **Parafilia:** ipsofilia (Atracción sexual sólo por uno mismo)

155w

 **N. de A.:** ¡Hostia! Pues al final sólo ha pasado un mes. Prometo que ahora sí, no va a pasar tanto tiempo hasta el próximo capítulo. No sé si va a poder ser uno cada dos días como prometí en su día pero al menos prometo que no va a salir uno al mes. Uno/dos a la semana, es una chibi promesa.

 **Avisos:** Pareja Canon (?)

* * *

 **12\. I de Ipsofilia**

* * *

—Guapo.

La voz salió del fondo de su garganta, acompañada por un gruñido de placer. Sus dedos se enroscaban en su miembro, al fin libre de la prisión de sus pantalones, masturbándolo. Lo hacía más por formalidad o costumbre que por una necesidad, todo hay que añadir.

Gilderoy había descubierto que no necesitaba de esa estimulación visual o manual que el resto de los seres infinitamente inferiores a él necesitaban para hayar ese clímax que tanto anhelaba. No, él estaba muy por encima y sus gustos sexuales, por ende, también lo estaban.

Mientras otros necesitaban al menos dos cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose uno contra otro, el refinado Lockhart no necesitaba más que un espejo para poder contemplar toda su magnificencia, toda su belleza y su imponencia. Y en el punto más álgido, al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y escuchar sus propios gemidos, sintió un enorme placer inundándole y sus manos siendo manchadas de su propia esencia.

* * *

 **No olvidéis dejar qué parejas y parafilias queréis que aparezcan en futuros capítulos. No tengáis miedo de decir parafilias o parejas ya usadas porque van a repetirse con toda seguridad a menos que digáis una pareja y parafilia que hayan sido usadas juntas. Por ejemplo: no voy a escribir un nuevo fic de Fratrilagnia (incesto) con James S/Albus S aunque igual sí con Cissatrix (Nacissa/Bellatrix) o un fic de James/Albus con Albus llevando zapatos de tacón.**


	13. P de Podofilia

**Título:** The ABC of the Paraphilias

 **Rated:** M

 **Pareja:** James Sirius/Scorpius

 **Parafilia:** Podofilia (El fetichismo de pies es un pronunciado interés fetichista en los pies humanos)

155w

 **N. de A.:** Nunca os fiéis de un chibi, es un consejo. ¿Sabéis ese momento en el que decís que no vais a subir un fic al mes, pero tardáis un mes y 12 días en subir nuevo capítulo? Je

En fin, aquí hay varias opciones y que cada uno la tome como desee: que James sea podólatra pero que le ponga que le laman los pies, no tanto lamerlos; que sea Scorpius el podólatra y a James sólo le ponga que sea un sumiso, un gatito que se deja hacer de todo. Luego, tenemos que podemos considerarlo podofilia como tal, un fetiche o como parcialismo, una parafilia distinta. Allá vosotros, yo digo podofilia.

 **Avisos:** Slash, lemon y pareja off-canon

* * *

 **13.** **P de Podofilia**

* * *

James tomó su propia erección en el momento en el que Scorpius finalmente se separó de ésta; la sintió húmeda a causa de la mamada que hasta hacía unos segundos estaba recibiendo, lubricada.

Comenzó a bombear la erección con la mano derecha mientras abría bien los ojos, pues no quería perderse ni un sólo segundo del espectáculo, excitante espectáculo, que estaba a punto de ver. El único hijo de los Malfoy, hasta ese momento de rodillas, se tumbó en el suelo, alzando únicamente la cabeza un poco para poder llegar al pie del contrario.

En ese momento James sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante el acto de sumisión que estaba realizando Scorpius, acompañado a la placentera sensación de la lengua del rubio bordeando todo su empeine.

Gruñó, apretando con un poco de fuerza su erección. Scorpius normalmente ya le ponía, pero esos momentos de sumisión eran los que de verdad le ponían a mil.

* * *

 **No olvidéis dejar qué parejas y parafilias queréis que aparezcan en futuros capítulos. No tengáis miedo de decir parafilias o parejas ya usadas porque van a repetirse con toda seguridad a menos que digáis una pareja y parafilia que hayan sido usadas juntas. Por ejemplo: no voy a escribir un nuevo fic de Fratrilagnia (incesto) con James S/Albus S aunque igual sí con Cissatrix (Nacissa/Bellatrix) o un fic de James/Albus con Albus llevando zapatos de tacón.**


	14. P de Psicrofilia

**ítulo:** The ABC of the Paraphilias

 **Rated:** M

 **Pareja:** Jalbus (James S/Albus S)

 **Parafilia:** Psicrofilia (Excitación debida al frío o a ver a personas con frío.)

155w

 **Avisos:** Slash, lemon e incesto.

* * *

 **1** **4\. P de Psicrofilia**

Albus cerró los ojos, frotando sus propios hombros, pero eso no fue necesario. Estaba tumbado en los jardines de Hogwarts a la orilla del lago, empapado y temblando de frío. No era lo suficiente como para matarle pero sí tanto como para hacerle temblar y casi llorar.

—Po-Por favor... —se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, ligeramente lila.

James sonrió con satisfaccion y se puso de rodillas ante él, pasando una manta sobre el cuerpo del contrario lo suficientemente recia como para calentarle. James se sintió excitado por la pequeña escena que acababa de ver y no iba a tardar demasiado en colarse bajo esa manta para desnudar a su hermano y hacer que sintiese una mezcla de frío y calor.

Albus nunca entendió esos deseos de verle temblando de frío, al borde de la hipotermia, pero tras la escena iba a recibir calor de ese que tanto le gustaba así que prefería no quejarse.

* * *

 **No olvidéis dejar qué parejas y parafilias queréis que aparezcan en futuros capítulos. No tengáis miedo de decir parafilias o parejas ya usadas porque van a repetirse con toda seguridad a menos que digáis una pareja y parafilia que hayan sido usadas juntas. Por ejemplo: no voy a escribir un nuevo fic de Fratrilagnia (incesto) con James S/Albus S aunque igual sí con Cissatrix (Nacissa/Bellatrix) o un fic de James/Albus con Albus llevando zapatos de tacón.**


End file.
